Healing a Broken Heart
by Macotee
Summary: Takes place after Oz left Willow. Giles is in love with Willow but is afraid to tell her. Willow is so heartbroken that soon she'll be gone to the world. WillowGiles The rating is a safty procaution, I have a habit of not putting the rating high enough
1. Default Chapter

Category: BVS Pairing: Willow and Giles. Summary: Takes place after Oz left Willow. Giles is in love with Willow but is afraid to tell her. Willow is so heartbroken that soon she'll be gone to the worls. Will Giles be able to reach Willow before it's too late?  
  
((A/N I'm sorry if some of the things are spelled wrong, but when I typed this up the program I used didn't have a spelling and grammer check. Sorry if the grammer or the spelling confuses some of you)) Chapter 1: The Need  
  
He couldn't believe it, there she sat. A vision of perfectness and beauty. She shouldn't be in tears. Oh if he weren't a coward, he would would rush over to her, pull her into hir arms and make her forget the wanker that used her up than spit her out. But she will nevr feel the same for me. She doesn't even know that i have the slightest intrest in her, and that's how it must always be.  
  
Giles pinched the bridge if his nose. All the brooding was giving him a heaache, if I'm not carefull I'Ll turn into that poof of a boyfriend his slayer has.  
  
He walked over to Willow and placed a hand on her shuddering sh0ulder. "Willow.... is there anything i can do for you?"  
  
She looked over to him and wiped the tears from her eyes. "You can fin a spell to get rid of these feelings and tears. I dont want to cry over him anymore."  
  
Giles shook his head. "Willow, you know how dagerouse it is to be using magik to mess with emotions and feelings."  
  
Willow set her head back on the table. "I knew you'd say that." Tears continung to run down her tear stricken face. "No one can help me now."  
  
There was nothing Giles wanted more at that moment than to take all her pain away. If only there wasn't so much risk in a spell. "I'm sorry" he whispered as he walked toward the door. Right before he left he heard he say something she thouht he didn't hear. "I'll never find love again." Tears came to his eyes as he heard those heart breaking words. They were filled with so much saddness and pain that he almost threw what was left of his relolve to run to her and hold her in his arms.  
  
He was about to do just that when he heard her sigh Oz's name. In that little whisper he heard the love they once had, how much it had meant to her.... and how she will more than likly push him away and from then on think of him as a dirty old man. He left her alone in the shop with her head on the table.  
  
((A/N I'm not sure if Giles owned the shop at this point in the episodes, but this is my story so I can do what I want. He owns the magik box,))  
  
As he entered the training room he seen Buffy beating the poor punchng bag, and she was hitting it harder tahn she usualy did when trainin. "What did Spike do this time?"  
  
Buffy gave the bag one last kick before sending it across the room and gave Giles her full attention.  
  
"You know what i found out? Spike stalks me!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, he stalks me... you know... follows me around when i'm out on patrol, he even stands outside my bedroom window when i sleep at night."  
  
Giles pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to control his anger towars the insufferable vampire. "Have you talked to him about it?... or staked him for it?"  
  
The last comment he said hopefully but knew it wouldn't have been done. For some reason all the years Buffy hasn't been able to stake Spike eventhough she has had many chances, especially these last few years when he's been helpless and chipped. However Spike hasn't been able to kill Buffy either, he claims it's because of the chip but Giles knows that's not the reason, even if Spike doesn't. He knows that for some reason Spike and Buffy are meant to be together. He knows that he is the only equal to Buffy an d the only one with the power to make her happy. HE knew, but that doesn't mean he's happy about it.  
  
"NO, I didn't stake him, though i probably should have. But he denied it. He said that even if he was I didn't have any say in what he can or can't do. God, I swear he lives... er, unlives to be a royal pain in my side."  
  
Giles desperatly wanted to change the subject. He dien't want to be rminded of the facts that he could't change. "have you spoken to Willow?"  
  
Buffy sighed "I've tried but all she does is whine and cry about how Oz left her and how she will never find love or happiness again... I don't mean to sound mean or like a bad friend but it seriously gets annoying after a while."  
  
He nodded, even though he kind of wanted to slap her for what she said. But then he too wanted to shake her and tell her to get over it, and Bufy shared their collage dorm.  
  
"Where is Xander? I havn't seen him, usually he comes around to annoy me atleast once a week."  
  
"He got a raise at the construction site and he desided to take Anya to Vegas to celebrate, I just hope they don't come back hitched. NOt that i don't like Anya, but i don't think either of them are ready for that step yet. Besides, the thought gives me the wiggings."  
  
"How long will they be gone?"  
  
"Till Monday."  
  
"Good, that mean i get to go a week with out hearing him call me 'G- man'" He shuddered at the thought of the hated nickname.  
  
Buffy laughed. ":It's not funny Buffy, He drives me crazy with that Bloody name." That, of course caused her to laugh even harder. "Bolloks" He left her to train in the training room.  
  
When he reached the shop front Willow wasn't there. He shrugged atnd went behind the counter to wait to help the customers.  
  
That evening while Giles was sitting in his compfy chair reading on of his many books, when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Giles? It's me Willow, The dorms at the collage are being fumigated, a girl a few dors down got all hysterical cause she said she seen roaches, i guess i would be to but-"  
  
"Willow, did you need something or did you just call to tell me about the dorms?"  
  
"Oh, right" Giles could actually see her blush on the other line from her prattling. "My parnts are out of town and Buffy has some family over... and i really don't feel like going to my parent's empty house, could I stay with ou for a few nights?"  
  
Giles felt his heart stop. Willow had stayed at his house before, but Buffy and Zander had also been there. "Uhh. .. of course. Do you need to stay tonight?"  
  
"If I could, i know it's short notice."  
  
"No, dont' be silly, of course you can. I'll go fix the guest room right now."  
  
"Thanks, I owe you one. I'll be over in about half an hour."  
  
Giles hung up the phone and went into one of the upstairs bedrooms. While he was putting fresh sheets and blankets on the guest be he noticed his hands were shaking. "Bloody hell, it's only Willow, she's been here before". but not alone with you. dirty dirty man. Great, now he was talking to himself AND hearing voices. He will probably loose his sanity bfore Willow leaves. When he finished getting Willow's room ready he went back down stairs and fixed himself a drink.  
  
He sat back down in his compfy chair (with his drink) and started reading again. He had barely read to pages and finished half of his drink when Willow knocked on the door and let herself inside. "Thank you so much for letting me stay Giles, I would have been all by myself at my mother's house."  
  
"No problem Willow, it's my pleasure." diry dirty man.  
  
Willow noticed the drink in his and. She knew that he only drank when he was partying or when something is wrong or is making him a little crazy (usually Spike) "What's wrong?"  
  
"N-nothing, why do you ask?" dirty old pervert  
  
"You're drinking, and this doesn't look much like a party."  
  
'Bolloks' "I'm fine Willow, nothing is wrong."  
  
She came closer to him and knelt by his chair. "I know i havn't been really noticing much right not, but i'm not so far gone that i don't notice when something's wrog with one of my friends."  
  
He took a deep breath 'this is it'. "I'm in love with you." Before she could answer he pressess his lips to hers. At first she weas about to pull away from him, then he felt her return the kiss. She put her arm around him to hold him closer to her.  
  
When they finally pulled away for air Willow said "Oh Giles." but then she said his name over again, as if tying to get his attention. "Giles, Giles!"  
  
Giles snapped awake and seen Willow standing near the door.'must have been a dream' yeah a dream, a dream of you being with a young collage girl you dirty dirty man. "Did you just get here?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry i woke you up, you looked like you were having a good dream, but i figured you didn't want to spend the night in a chair, no matter how compfy it's supossed to be."  
  
"Thank you." He set his drink down and took off his glassess and rubbed them with his hankerchief. "Follow me, I'll show you to your room" dirty perverted old man. He got out of his chair and headed for the stairs. Once in her room, Willow set her stuff on the bed. "have you already eatn or would you like me to fix you something?"  
  
"I ate, thank you."  
  
"Alright then, I"ll leave you then. Good night."  
  
"Good night Giles, and thanks. I really don't want to be all alone right now." Tears were starting to creep into the corners of her eyes.  
  
"Willow..." Giles said softly. It really broke his heart to see her sad. He pulled her into a comforting hug. "He was a fool, you shouldn't cry over him". She pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I know, I don' want to.... But I just can't help it....i loved him."  
  
Giles put his hand to her cheek and brushed her tears away. They found their faces being very close, almost touching.  
  
Finally sense came back to Giles and he pulled away from her. "Well, it's late." He walkd to the door way.' :Goonight." He pulled the door shut. 


	2. The next morning

Chapter 2:  
  
Once Giles left the room, Willow feel back (onto the bed) and shut her eyes "Oh god, why didn't he kiss me?" Once she realized the words that passed her lips, her eyes shot open and her hand flew to her mouth. Did she just say that? Did she just wish that GILES kissed her!?!? "Oh my god, I must either be really lonely and depressed or I finally lost my mind."  
  
She laid there with a million thoughts running through her mind. One that came above most of them was 'Did Oz really mean that little to me? Can I really just forget Oz like that?' The thoughts brought a picture of Oz to her thoughts. His dyed hair, his kind loving eyes.... No, it must be that she was just sad and lonely. She would never really get over him. Her first love.  
  
Willow pulled herself off the bed and got into her night clothes. Then she turned out the light, crawled under her covers and fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As soon as Giles made it out of Willow's room he ran down the stairs and filled his glass to the top with his strongest liquor. "Bloody hell!" He said as he downed the whole glass in one gulp and poured himself another one.  
  
"I can't believe what almost bloody happened." He downed his next glass. "God, what would have happened if I actually kissed her?!" He slammed his glass down on the drinking bar. "Bloody Hell"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Willow woke up in a cold sweat. She was dreaming. She had seen Oz's face and he was telling her cruel things. Of how could he ever think he could ever love her, how no one ever could. She would always be alone, and would never find happiness.  
  
With his voice and his kind face that had always shown her love and support before was now tearing her down. Hitting what would hurt her most, all her insecurities.  
  
When she woke up she was screaming, when she realized where she was she started sobbing, hearing the words from her dream in the voice of her ex.  
  
Giles had heard her scream and rushed to her room thinking she might have been attacked. "Willow! Are you aright?!"  
  
She jumped when she heard his voice. "Oh Giles," She started frantically rubbing the tears from her eyes. "I just had a bad dream that's all." she gave him a smile "Did I wake you? Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"You didn't wake me. I couldn't sleep so I was reading. Are you sure you're ok, that was a pretty frightening scream."  
  
She shook her head. "I'm fine, I just haven't had a nightmare in a while so is seemed worse than it was. I don't even remember it now."  
  
He nodded. "Alright then, good night," He left the room and pulled the door shut behind him. As soon as he was gone Willow stopped holding in her tears and let the fall freely. She buried her face in her pillow and it was soaked in seconds.  
  
She didn't know why she didn't want let him see her tears, nor did she know why she didn't let him know what the dream was about, but she didn't. As she thought about it she realized that she didn't want him to pity or feel sorry for her, didn't want him to think she was a whiny child that couldn't take care of herself. She heard what they said about her, how she was becoming annoying. She didn't want to become their burden.  
  
She laid their the rest of the night, tears falling down her face and the words from her dreams running through her head till the first light of dawn started slipping through the window.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As soon as Giles managed to fall asleep his alarm went off. "Bloody hell." As he made his way to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day he bumped into Willow, who had just got out of the shower. She had a towel on her head and had a small, flimsy, (almost see through) bathrobe on. "Morning Giles! How'd you sleep?"  
  
"Not to well I'm afraid, for some reason I couldn't get to sleep." dirty dirty man. He said as he put his glasses on.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry," and then she thought to herself 'neither did I' "You getting in the shower? Don't worry, I didn't take all the hot water."  
  
He gave her a smile. "Thank you, Willow." She always knew the way to cheer him up. "Do you have class today?"  
  
"Not until noon."  
  
"So are you gonna hang around here or are you gonna do something with Buffy?"  
  
"Buffy's got company so she's gonna be busy with them. I was thinking about studying or working on one of my essays."  
  
He nodded and they parted their ways. Giles to the bathroom and Willow to her room.  
  
Once Willow shut her door her smile fell and the bounced went out of her step. "Oh god, I don't know if I could keep doing this." then a memory of Buffy speaking came to the front of her mind.  
  
"... I don't mean to sound mean or like a bad friend but she seriously gets annoying after a while"  
  
Willow sniffed and rubbed the tears that were just about to spill out of her eyes. "I can't let them know, I can't let them leave me like He did. I won't let that happen." She straightened her back, got dressed and prepared herself to make it through the day with a smile on her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
When Willow made it back to Giles' house after her last collage class, it was after 8, Giles had just finished preparing a fairly small supper for the two of them, grilled cheese sandwiches with tomato soup.  
  
"Hello Willow, how was class? I hope you don't mind the grilled cheese. I just got in and didn't have time to really make much else How was class?"  
  
"They're both fine, thanks." She sat down at the table where Giles set down her dinner. "This smells good." She took a sip of her soup. "Mhmmm",  
  
They sat eating in silence until Willow spoke up. "You know, it's kinda boring without Xander and Buffy around."  
  
"I know what you mean. Without him and Anya always in my hair..." he let out a frustrated sigh, "Oh I was so bored I was losing my mind."  
  
Willow started laughing, causing Giles to start as well. They finished the rest of their meal in comfortable silence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Giles woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes and cookies. At first he thought that he was just smelling things since he just woke up and there couldn't have been anything cooking downstairs, no none lived with him. Then he remembered that Willow was staying here and it must be her.  
  
When he made it down the stairs Willow had just set a plate of pancakes and a glass of juice on the table. "Oh good, you're up."  
  
"Why did you do this?"  
  
"Just a way to thank you. For letting me stay here and last night."  
  
"Willow... you didn't have to do this."  
  
"I wanted to, besides, I got up too early this morning and didn't have much else to do."  
  
He chuckled at that. Then he noticed the many plates of cookies on the counter. "And your guilt cookies? You don't bake those unless you feel guilty about something, even if you have nothing to do." You could hear worry in his tone.  
  
"What?!" She looked at the counter. "Oh, no. nonononono. I've just been up for-" she looked at the clock. "Five hours already. I've already finished all my work for school. I've been bored out of my mind all morning."  
  
He raised his eyebrow at this but decided that is was probably best to let it slide. "So, do you know when your mom is coming home?"  
  
"Not sure. Would it be alright if I called her cell and find out? I promise not to be on very long."  
  
He nodded and she ran to the phone in the living room. While she was on the phone, he couldn't help thinking about how lonely this place would be once she either went to her mother's or back to her dorm,. He especially liked waking up and seeing her in her robe. 'Dirty dirty man' He shook his head, trying to get her out of his thoughts even though he knew it was pointless.  
  
She came in about ten min later. "I didn't spend all that time with my mom, I also called the school. Mom won't be home for a week, she didn't really give me a reason, and the dorms won't be safe for at least a week. I hope you don't mind me staying with you that long." She looked at him hope filling her eyes.  
  
He could barely contain his happiness, "of course I don't mind Willow. I already agreed to let you stay didn't I? Besides, how could I not want you here when you're making breakfast in the morning?" She chuckled a little at his last comment.  
  
She went up to him and hugged him. "Thank you so much for putting up with me. I'll make it up to you." When she let him go, she realized she was still in her night clothes (which happened to be very flattering to her figure) she blushed furiously, "You go ahead and eat, I'm gonna go get dressed." With that she ran up the stairs.  
  
As she disappeared up the stairs, Giles dropped down into his chair, trying to keep himself from rushing after her and shagging her senseless. Oh, it was going to be a long week, and if he wasn't careful, he could lose Willow forever.  
  
*~*~*~ Second chapter done, I hope you like it. Sry it took me so long to update, but I haven't really had access to a computer. Please Review!! 


	3. Relationships change

Hey., sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I've been busy w/other fics and my life. But I am here now to give you another chapter. And I wanted to thank the few people who reviewed (Don and Lou, some of my good friends), Jeni, Ripper 101, and Linz005 your review were most appreciated  
  
I do not own the show or any of the characters.... If I didn't I wouldn't waste my time wrtting this... I'd write for the show.  
  
Once she got upstairs, the happiness and enthusiasm that had been on her face was gone... as if someone flipped a switch. She almost wished Giles wanted her to stay at her mother's house. At least that way she wouldn't have to pretend. But she already knew Buffy was sick of her, she didn't want Giles to be as well.  
  
Even though Buffy was her best friend, it would hurt her a lot more if Giles hated her than Buffy. For some reason, she felt a special closeness, a bond with Giles. Who was, like her, a bookworm with a thirst for knowledge. And if someone who was like her hated her, then what would be left?  
  
A part of her said that that was just an excuse so she wouldn't have to face the REAL reason. "Its cause you love him" the back of her mind said.  
  
"No I don't" she said to herself "I love Oz." She pulled her night top over her head and slipped on a comfy, light blue T-shirt.  
  
"But the puppy's gone. Left you for another dog. And now you are left with the librarian. And that's how you want it. You never loved Oz. If you did you wouldn't have cheated on him with your best friend."  
  
She put her hands on her ears as if that would block the sudden assault of thoughts that didn't seem to belong to her. "stop it" she whispered  
  
"Why? So you won't have to face the truth? You never loved him. If you did, you never would have let me take him from you" She suddenly recognized the hateful voice. The voice of her hostile thoughts belonged to no one other than Veruca, the female werewolf that stole Oz from her.  
  
"Leave me alone you bitch! You have him isn't that enough already?! Just leave me alone!" She screamed. She stumbled out into the hallway.  
  
Giles, hearing her shout, came rushing in. "Willow?! What's going on?"  
  
Willow, who had forgotten about not crying and showing her emotions, had gone hysterical. "She won't leave me alone! She already took him, but she still won't leave me alone!" She pushed past him and ran down the stairs.  
  
He noticed that she was hysterical and that it would be useless in trying to reason with her, or try to convince her that nothing was happening, that no one was going to hurt her. So he went after her, grabbed her into his arms and held her. Her legs wouldn't support her and she fell against him. He gently let them both down until they were kneeling on the carpet and he held her, held her as if that was the only thing that would keep her attached to this world. That if he let go, she would slip away and be lost forever.  
  
Willow sat there, rocking, barely away of Giles' arms around her. All she heard was Veruca's voice, accusing her of it being her fault that Oz went away, and other hurtful things. But soon, her voice seemed to weaken, and she became aware of Giles whispering assuring words. She couldn't hear exactly what he was saying, but she could hear his tone. It was the tone one would use when comforting a child.  
  
Soon, Veruca's voice was totally gone and the only thing she heard was the sound of her crying, and the sweet, kind voice that was keeping her tied to reality. After awhile, even the crying and her rocking stopped, leaving her alone in the arms of the watcher.  
  
Giles waited a few minutes before letting go of her, he knew that there are very few chances of him getting to hold Willow again. He pulled back just enough to look into her tear-stained face. "Willow, are you ok? What happened to make you so upset?"  
  
She shook her head as she stood up and pulled out of his warm, comforting embrace. Wiping the tears that remained on her face away. "It's nothing, don't worry about it."  
  
He stood up and went to where she retreated in the corner. "Willow," he said, putting his hand on her arm. "I'm your friend, aren't I" You wish you were more (dirty, dirty) you want in her pants perverted old man.  
  
"Yes," she whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear.  
  
"Then let me help you. I care about you" (you love her you dirty, perverted old man) "and I hate seeing you in pain. Let me help." He helped her to her feet and they went downstairs into the living room.  
  
She sniffed. "If I keep telling you, soon you'll be like Buffy, and hate me."  
  
"What are you talking about? Buffy doesn't hate you."  
  
"Yes she does," she sniffed again, "I heard you guys talking. She thinks I'm annoying and she hates me."  
  
"No," he said, putting his arms around her once again. "She couldn't hate you. Nobody could."  
  
"Then why did Oz leave me? He left me cause he hates me."  
  
"He left you cause he's a bloody wanker. If he had any brains at all he'd realize what a treasure he had. You're smart, funny, beautiful... he was a fool give you up."  
  
"Giles," she whispered, wanting desperately to believe what he was saying.  
  
He couldn't stop himself any more, before he realized what he was doing, he had his lips pressed firmly against hers.  
  
When he felt her jump, he realized what he just did and pulled back quickly. "I-I shouldn't have done that" He said, taking off his glasses to polish them. "Please forgive me I don't know what's come over me."  
  
Willow didn't say a word. When he returned his glasses to their proper place, he saw she was staring at him. "How did you do that?" She asked.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"You made it go away. Not just her voice... but you made the hurting stop." Tears were once again in her eyes, but this time they were tears of joy. "I feel... alive. For the first time since he left" She threw her arms around him in a hug.  
  
He couldn't help but smile at her words. She was happy again... and it was because of him. But then he also felt sad. Now that she was happy again, she'd go home... and leave him here, all alone.  
  
She pulled back and kissed him. This wasn't what surprised him. No, what surprised him was where she kissed him. He expected her to peck his cheek or something. But no, she kissed his lips., and it wasn't a peck.  
  
When she finally pulled away, she was looking at his carpet and was blushing furiously "Willow..." he said, trying to make sense of this bizarre situation they seemed to have gotten themselves into.  
  
She blushed but swallowed her embarrassment as she brought her hand up to caress his cheek. "For that second, I was able to forget him. I was able to forget everything... and only you remained. I want it that way... Where there's just me and you... and no badness." As she waited for him to reply she began to blush harder with self-consciousness.  
  
He just stared at her. Hardly believing in what was happening, thinking it was all a dream like before. It was the feel of her shifting her weight, as she started to fidget under his gaze, making him realize that this was real and that he still hadn't answered her. His eyes started to mist up with emotion as he watched his dream begin to come true. He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. "I want that too"  
  
With that, he pulled back just enough to capture her lips in a passionate, but gentle, kiss. As the kiss began to grow more heated, the need for more contact also began to grow. As Giles slipped his tongue into Willow's inviting mouth, his hands slipped down to her waist and slipped up into her shirt to caress the soft skin on her stomach and back.  
  
Willow moaned at the sensations it caused and pushed him back until he was sitting in his comfy arm chair, all the while their lips keeping contact. Once he was seated (she was still standing) she pulled away from him long enough to smile and straddle his lap. Once there, she began kissing him again and moving her hips against his. Giles moaned as she ground against him, and moved his hands up the front of her shirt to caress her soft breasts.  
  
Just as they were getting all 'hot and bothered' (lol spike term) and about to take things to another level, Giles' door opened. "Hey Giles! Where are you? I need some info on this weird demon I ran into during patrol last night." Buffy came through the door.  
  
Normally, The first thing Buffy would have seen was Willow and Giles in the chair, but just as she walked in she turned to look out the door. "Spike! Get your dead butt inside before you get all dusty... wait, that's a good idea! You just stay out there!"  
  
"Very funny, Slayer." Spike said as he pushed past her and let his blanket fall off him.  
  
While that was going on, Willow quickly jumped off Giles' lap and straightened her blouse. They were not too worried about Buffy noticing anything, she was too busy fighting with Spike. They hoped Spike wouldn't notice anything, especially with his super-vampire senses. One look from him told them there was no chance. He could smell the arousal and could practically see the sexual tension between them. He smirked and looked like he was about to let their cat out of the bag, Red pleaded with him with her eyes and, surprisingly, he did keep his mouth shut, but another look told her he wasn't going to just drop it.  
  
"So uh... Buffy, what about this new demon you seen on patrol?"  
  
"I didn't know what it was. I tried staking it, all that accomplished was more gunk on my clothes. I tried stabbing it, breaking it's neck, cutting off limbs, nothing worked. It's still out there to. I need to know how to kill it.  
  
Spike snickered. "Why didn' you jus' ask, pet? I thought you were havin' a bit of fun with the bloke."  
She turned to him, eyes blazing with anger. "You knew how to kill it and you didn't tell me?! What if it has killed some innocent person since we left?!"  
  
He laughed again. "I didn't say I knew how to kill it. But you didn't know I didn't know, and you didn't ask."  
  
She just looked at him at first, a little confused by his words ((lol)). Then she smacked him for getting her worked up over nothing. He laughed again. "I love it when you get rough Slayer." She looked at him, appauled by what he just said, and he wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestivly.  
  
Tisk, You'r such a pig, Spike!"  
  
He laughed. "You know you love it."  
  
((A/n: This is after the Will Be Done Spell, but before Riley gets with Buffy.))  
  
Willow and Giles just looked at them in confusion, not understanding why they seemed to be flirting. Giles couldn't take it anymore and took off his glasses to clean them. "Umm... about the demon... do you think you could describe it?"  
  
"Well... it was tall, gross and slimy, with golden horns and purple eyes."  
  
"Actually pet, his eyes were more of a fuchsia, and his horns were a goldenrod color."  
  
"You know what Spike, kiss my ass."  
  
"Just tell me when and where, Slayer. Anything that will cause you pain" He snickered as she threw him a dirty look and hit him with her purse.  
  
Willow raised and eyebrow and looked at Giles who just shrugged. "Are you guys ok? You guys have been acting a little funny since my "will be done' spell.... Which I am still really sorry for"  
  
"don' worry 'bout it Red. It's ancient history 's far as I'm concerned."  
  
"We're fine Will. It's just that Spike has found being a pain in my neck a little more amusing lately."  
  
Spike snickered. "Always Slayer"  
  
"Hmmm... from your.. .rather vague description... I'd say it's a Kemenzy." Said Giles, putting back on his glasses. "and the only way it can be killed is shooting a holy arrow through its heart."  
  
"...Cool! Where do I get this 'holy arrow'?  
  
"You already have it. All you have to do is dip an arrow or crossbow bolt into some holy water, and shoot it through it's heart."  
  
"Sounds simple enough."  
  
"It's not as easy as it sounds. For the Kemenzy demons have an armor like covering over their chests" he said making a circular motion over his chest. "In order to be abl to shoot the bolt into his heart, you have to first remove the covering."  
  
"Oh fun." Buffy said. "And I'm sure he's going to be thrilled with me doing that... especially after our last session."  
  
Spike chuckled. "I'm sure the big, tough Slayer can handle it."  
  
"You bet she can" said Buffy hitting Spike almost playfully in his arm. Once again, Giles and Willow refused to comment, afraid to find out what was causing them to act the way they were.  
  
"Go get some arrows and crossbow bolts," Giles said, wiping his glasses once again. "I'll get the holy water. If we hurry we can have it done just in time for you two to go on patrol."  
  
"Who said I was going on patrol?" Spike asked, "What if I don' feel like it? You can't tell me what to do."  
  
"Spike," Giles began, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "It will be very difficult to bring this demon down. I would feel much better if you were with Buffy." Then he mumbled under his breath. "Never thought I'd ever hear myself say that" then he looked at Spike, speaking threateningly. "If anything happens to her, you will pray for death before I'm through with you. Don't you dare let anything happen to her." Giles put his glasses back on and was prepared to do more glaring at Spike when he didn't answer him, but what he seen surprised him into silence.  
  
Spikes face was empty of humor or sarcasm or cockiness, or any of the other things he had seen just moments before on his face. "I won't let anything happen to her."  
  
Giles, who still hasn't found his voice, was only able to nod. Buffy and Willow came back in with both arrows and crossbow bolts. "We thought that if one of you wasn't in a position to shoot the demon, the other one could." Willow said.  
  
"Excellent thinking, Willow. We wouldn't want them to not be able to shoot the bloody thing once they get the armor off." Willow blushed at his compliment and he discreetly winked at her, making sure that Buffy and Spike didn't see it.  
  
Soon the sun was down and the arrows were finished being hollified. Spike and Buffy grabbed up the weapons and prepared to go out and hunt the demon. "Don't forget to call us. We want to make sure you two will be alright out there. So don't make us worry ok"  
  
"Sure Wills," Said Buffy, pulling Willow into a quick good-bye hug. "I'll call you either as soon as we kill it, or the usual check in time if we don't find it."  
  
As the door closed, Willow turned to Giles with a smile. "So," she said, a little blush creeping into her cheeks what do you want to do now?"  
  
He smiled and slipped a hand around her waist. "I have a few ideas."  
  
A few minutes later they were snuggled up on the couch, with some popcorn and soda, watching a movie.  
  
&&&&&&&&  
Sry, but I'm ending it here. You have to admit though, this chapter is quite a bit longer than the others. I hope you enjoyed it and I promise I'll post the next chapter a lot sooner than I posted this one. Please review!!!  
  



	4. Close Friends in Danger

Healing A Broken Heart Chapter 4

Rating: R

Summary: W/G

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters. If I did I'd be rich and I'd be writing for the show (which wouldn't be canceled) and not wasting my time on this site.

&&&&&&&

As the movie came to an end, Giles looked down and seen Willow, snuggled against his chest, asleep with and smile on her face. It had been a while since Giles seen her wear a smile of genuine happiness and content.

He smiled down at her tenderly, and gently brushed her hair behind her ear and softly caressed her cheek. Her eyes opened and she smiled at him sleepily. "Movie over already?" She asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Yeah, you missed it." He kissed her temple. "Off to bed." He said with a laugh and he picked her up and went to carry her up the stairs, (he was actually going to drop her off in her room and sleep in his) but just as he got to the first step, the phone rang. "Who can that be?" He wondered, setting her down and going to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Rupert, get to the hospital quick. Buffy got hurt."

"What do you mean Buffy's hurt? You were supposed to keep that from happening! You were supposed to protect her and make sure she didn't get hurt!"

"Look, I don't have time to explain right now, Watcher. Get her first then I'll tell you everything." He hung up and didn't let Giles reply.

He hung up the phone angrily. "Get your coat Willow. Buffy's in the hospital."

Once they got to the Emergency Room they saw Spike sitting in the waiting room. He stood up when he seen Willow and Giles come in. "What the bloody hell happened?!" He asked angrily.

"Sit down Rupert, and I'll tell you," Spike said somberly. Once they sat down he started telling them what happened. "We went to the grave yard looking for that demon..."

Flashback-Memory-Type-Thing

"Spike, are you sure the it's here? We've been looking for almost half an hour."

He spun around angrily at her. "Look, Slayer, you asked for my help, I went and got information, like I always do, and it has always been fairly reliable. Cause Willy knows if he's not straight with me, then I'll come back and rip his throat out"

"But you can't hurt him"

"He doesn't know that"

She rolled her eyes, "You're pathetic."

Then, all of a sudden, the demon came out and punched Buffy in the face.

"Hey," Spike yelled, punching the Kemenzy "Hey, remember Slayer, hit him with the bolt, not me" he said as he and the demon started exchanging punches and a few kicks.

"But it would be such a relief to finally be rid of you."

"Slayer," he turned to glare at her, forgetting for a moment that he was currently battling a pretty powerful demon. The demon seen this opportunity and hit Spike extremely hard, knocking him a few yards away and into a headstone. Spike, unfortunately, hit head on, causing him to hit his head very hard and maybe even snap a bone in his neck. Whatever happened, it caused him to go into a semi-coma thing so he could heal faster.

"Great," Buffy said, putting down her crossbow and started punching and kicking the demon.

When Spike woke up, about ten-fifteen minutes later, he seen Buffy was getting her butt kicked. She had just pulled off the chest-plate when the demon hit her and sent her into a tombstone and she, like spike, went unconscious.

Spike hurried and grabbed Buffy's discarded crossbow. The demon was just about to deliver the final blow when Spike called out. "Hey, Bright Eyes!" The demon turned just enough, his bright purple eyes flashing, and Spike sent the bolt through it's heart.

With a sigh of exhaustion and relief, he dropped the crossbow to the ground. Then he noticed that Buffy still hadn't moved. "Slayer... you ok?" She didn't move. He poked her. "Slayer?" Then he noticed a scent in the air. "What?" Then he saw it, blood. It was coming from her head, and he also noticed her wrist was bent at strange angle. 'prolly broken' he realized. He picked her up and ran towards the hospital.

End of flashback-memory-thing

Giles took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "So that's what happened?"

Spike lowered his eyes, "yeah"

"but she's the Slayer, she shouldn't be able to be hurt that easily."

Spike had his head close to his knees and his hands on the back of his neck. "I told you I was knocked out and didn't get to see the whole fight. Maybe she was hurt before that and that just kinda..." he closed his eyes frustrated. "I don't know"

Willow looked at Spike a little confused. Why did Spike act like he actually cared? Normally he would have rejoiced in Buffy's pain, or at least not been this upset about it. Then she realized something. Her "Will Be Done" spell didn't just make them temporarily fall for each other. She put her hand to her mouth in complete surprise of what she was just figuring out. Her spell was just to make them want to get married not to actually fall in love like they seemed to have done. She took that info and stored it in th back of her mind for later.

Before anything else can be said, Joyce came running down the corridor. "What happened, where's my baby?" ((A/n : Dawn doesn't exist)) Giles was about to go and console Joyce like he had the other times, but before he could, Spike was already on his feet and holding the distressed mother in his arms, rubbing her back soothingly. "The doc's with her now. He should be back any minute to let us know how she is."

As if on cue, the doctor came up to them. "Mrs. Summers?"

"Yes?" Joyce asked, eager to find out her daughter's condition.

"I'm afraid your daughter has suffered a fractured skull, several broken ribs, and there is a possibility of internal bleeding. She'll have to be hospitalized for several weeks and it's possible she'll need surgery."

They all looked at each other knowing full well that most likly she'll be out before the week ended.

"Can we see her?" Joyce asked, impatient to see her daughter.

"Yes, but she might still be a little groggy."

They all went quickly into the room the doctor said to be hers. Buffy was sitting up in her bead with a bandage wrapped around her head. "Oh sweety!" Joyce rushed to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her.

"How ya feelin' Slayer?" Spike asked hesitantly, as if he shouldn't have been the one to ask it.

"I'll be alright." She said, then her expression changed as she remembered what put her in the hospital. She shot straight up in the bed, "Spike, oh my god, the demon. What happened to it? Is it loose? We gotta go kill it."

"Calm down Slayer," Spike said, coming forward to place his hand gently on her shoulder to get her to lean back in the bed. "I managed to kill it." She looked extremely relieved. "'Sides, even if I didn't, you ain't in no condition to be out rescuing puppies and innocents from the big bads." They both smiled while everyone else looked at each other a little confused by the slight display of affection. All that is, except Joyce and Willow.... Which basically only left a confused Giles. Poor Giles lol.

"The doctor said you'll be in here for a few weeks." Joyce said worriedly

Buffy laughed. "Yeah right. I'm ready to get out now." She went to get out of bed and everything started to spin and pain shot through her ribs. "Ahhh... maybe I'll wait till in the morning." She said laying back down.

Spike laughed and to everyone (Giles) surprise it wasn't mocking but affectionate.

"Well, we're glad you're ok Buff," Willow said, stepping closer to Giles, "Me and Giles were really worried when Spike called us."

Buffy smiled. "Sorry to worry you all."

"Well it's late, we should get going and let you get some rest" Willow said, going over to Buffy to give her a hug.

"Alright." Said Buffy returning the hug. "I'll see you guys tomorrow then.... When I'm out of these bandages," referring to her wrapped head and bound ribs.

As Willow and Giles left the hospital, Spike came up behind them. "Wait you two... I wanted to have a word with you."

Willow began to blush, knowing full well what he wanted to talk about. She had hoped he had forgotten.

"What was all that about back at Rupert's place before me and Buffy went after the demon?"

Giles took off his glasses and rubbed them with his cloth. "I'm not sure I know what you are talking about Spike."

Spike rolled his eyes. "Oh come on. When me an' the Slayer walked in, the smell of arousal was so strong I'm surprised the Slayer couldn't smell it." He paused to see their reaction. Giles looked baffled and Willow's face was bright red. Spike couldn't help but chuckle. "An' how long has this been goin on?"

"Actually..." Willow started, turning even redder.

Spike couldn't help but laugh at their embarrassment. "Jus' started didn't it."

Willow nodded, still turning darker shades of red.

"Don't worry Red... I won't spill the big secret."

A look of major relief fell over Willow's and Giles' faces. "You won't?" She asked hesitantly, as if not sure she heard him right. Then she hugged him. "Thanks Spike... I just don't-"

Before she could finish Spike interrupted her. "Yeah, I know they won't" then he said, really softly "there's a lot of things people understand..."

"You mean that you like Buffy?" Willow asked, so softly that Giles wouldn't of head her, but Spike's look of shock and surprise told her he heard her. She smiled then turned to Giles. "C'mon, it's late."

"Red..." Spike started, as embarrassed as Red was just a minute ago.

"Don't' worry... I won't tell." He just looked at her and a look of relief washed over him. He nodded and then said good night, and went back into the hospital as Willow and Giles went on their way back to his house.

That's it... for now. Sorry it took me so long to update. I feel real bad about it. But hopefully this is a long enough chapter to make up for it. Please review, and I welcome any comments or suggestions. If there's a question, put it in a review and I'll e-mail the answer to you if I can.


	5. A Little Play Time

Hello again. Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I've been really busy with finals and graduation and stuff. But now that I'm out of school I should have plenty of time to update the chapters.

What Happened Last Time:

"You mean that you like Buffy?" Willow asked, so softly that Giles wouldn't have heard her, but Spike's look of shock and surprise told her that he did even if Giles didn't. She smiled then turned to Giles. "C'mon, it's late."

"Red…" Spike started, as embarrassed as Red was just a minute ago.

"Don't' worry… I won't tell." He just looked at her and a look of relief washed over him. He nodded and then said good night, and went back into the hospital as Willow and Giles went on their way back to his house.

As soon as the door shut, Giles pulled Willow into his arms and kissed her gently on the lips. "Ooh, where were we?" Willow asked teasingly with a mischievous look on her face.

"I" Giles said kissing her on the forehead "was just about to put you to bed". Willow pouted and Giles could help but laugh. "Don't look at me like that". He placed a quick kiss on her lips. "It's been a long day and we're both tired."

Willow sighed. "Ok. Your right."

Slowly, hand in hand, they walked up the stairs. When they got to Willow's room Giles kissed her softly and slowly. The kiss ended too soon for the both of them. "Good night" Giles whispered, his forehead against Willow's.

Giles watched as Willow slipped into her room. "Good night, Giles" Willow whispered as she shut the door.

Giles stood in the empty hallway looking at the shut door. "I love you" he whispered, then turned and went to his own room.

An hour later Willow was lying in bed, still awake. She flipped over for what seemed like the thousandth time. "That does it." Willow muttered as she pulled herself out of her bed. She slipped quietly into the hall and made her way towards Giles' room.

She was about to knock but stopped herself just as she was about to make contact with the wood. 'He's probably asleep,' She thought to herself and just opened the door. She peeked into his room and seen that she was right. He was a sleep. She smiled to herself. 'He looks much younger when he's asleep… I suppose it's cause he don't have to put up with Buffy.' She snickered to herself but cut it short, not wanting to wake him. She walked over to the bed and slipped under the covers.

As soon as she put her weight on the bed, however, Giles woke up. "Willow? … Why aren't you asleep? What's wrong?"

"Oh, I didn't want to wake you… I couldn't sleep. I've been trying for the past hour." She tugged on the end of her hair self-consciously, "you mind if I sleep with you?"

He smiled. 'She looks so cute when she's nervous'. "No," he said scooting over, since he was in the middle of the bed. "Not at all."

She grinned and quickly got under the covers. She sighed in content as she lay on her side and he spooned against her, his arm around her waist. Giles couldn't believe it. The woman he loved was finally in his arms. He smiled happily as he took in the scent of her hair. They both fell asleep, happier than either has been in a long time.

When Willow woke up the next morning she noticed they had changed positions. Giles was on his back and her head was in the crook of his shoulder. She smiled as she moved her hand across his chest and belly. 'He's in pretty good shape' she thought to herself, 'must be because of all the training he does with Buffy'. A sudden wave of jealousy passed through her as she thought of all the late night training they went through. She let if pass though; she knew Giles loved Buffy, but only as a daughter.

Beginning of a sex scene. If you are offended by graphic or semi-graphic scenes, feel free to skip down past. I will have three lines of to let you know it's past. This is my first attempt at a scene like this. Plus I don't have any experience in any of this, so it's probably unrealistic. Let me know what you think.

Then she noticed the blankets weren't really on Giles, they were hardly covering his legs. She snickered to herself, 'I've always been a blanket hog.' He was wearing plaid boxer pants. Her eyes lit up and she smiled mischievously. She bit her lip as she looked back at Giles' face, making sure he was asleep. Then she brought her hand down and caressed him through the plaid material. She felt him twitch and she suppressed a giggle. She then fingered the hem of his pants, contemplating her next move. She grinned as she slid her hand into his pants and wrapped her hand around him and stroked. Giles let out a moan and she quickly turned her head to make sure he was still asleep. He was.

Her attention was brought back to his crotch as she felt him harden. She continued stroking him and marveled at his size. He was already bigger than Oz was and he wasn't even fully erect. She turned back toward his face as he began pumping into her hand and watched the emotions fly across his sleeping face. She brought her free hand up to caress his face and placed a loving kiss on his lips. Surprisingly, this is what woke him.

Giles

As consciousness loomed on Giles, he tried to fight it. "No!" he practically shouted. "I won't go back to being a lonely old man. The woman I love is finally with me, even if it's only a dream. I refuse to wake up and find it only a dream." He also thought the sensations Willow was causing were part of his dream. When he opened eyes and seen Willow over him, stroking him, he started. "Willow! What?" Then he remembered yesterday, what happened between them, what WAS happening between them. He suddenly threw his arms around her and held her to him tightly.

Willow wasn't expecting this. In fact it surprised her so much she had let go and was just lying limply in his arms. "Um… Giles? It's getting kinda hard to breathe." When he finally let go and pulled away fro her enough for her to see his face she was shocked to find that his eyes where tearing up. He wasn't crying, but it looked like he was about to. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I… I was so afraid…" he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to get the words out. "I was afraid yesterday didn't happen, that it was… a dream or something." He looked at her and stroked the side of his face. "Afraid that you…" He cut himself off. He was going to say; "didn't love me", but then did she? She never said she did. As far as he knew, she could be using him to get over Oz. He shook his head, it didn't matter, he was there to help her, to make her feel good. Even if it meant that she was using him.

Willow's heart began to swell and she kissed his temple. "I'm here," she murmured. Then he began kissing her, slow and gentle but quickly became passionate. She moaned and put her hand behind his head, pulling him closer to her. Soon she was on her back and he was leaning over her, kissing her and caressing various parts of her body, his hand disappearing up into her skimpy spaghetti top. She moaned and arched against his touch. Within seconds, said top was on the other side of the room. "Oh Giles," she moaned as his lips descended on her rosy nipple.

"Rupert," he murmured as he moved his lips to the sensitive spot behind her earlobe. "Call me Rupert". He slid his hand into her pajama bottoms.

She gasped. "Rupert," she whispered, barely audible. "Oh Rupert," she bucked against his hand, "I want you," Her hand roaming over him. "Make love to me Rupert." She pulled his face to hers and kissed him passionately.

As the kiss continued, Giles grabbed a hold of the hem of her pajama bottoms and started pulling them down. He broke the kiss to completely remove them. He then removed his pants, the shirt was never put on. He laid himself over her and gently kissed her lips. "Willow, look at me." She opened her eyes and looked into his and she was amazed at the emotion she found there. "Is this what you want? I don't want you to end up regretting this. Are you sure?"

"Yes," she breathed, "I've never been so sure of anything. Make love to me." She pulled him into another passionate kiss. He broke it and reached over to the nightstand. From one of the drawers he pulled a condom. As soon as this was in place he positioned himself over her.

He entered her slowly, wanting to savor every sensation. Willow's eyes filled with awe and amazement of how he filled her. She never experienced this kind of fulfillment with Oz. She moaned as he sheathed himself fully inside her.

"Oh God, Willow," Giles said, gripping her to him tightly. He then began moving inside her. He started out gentle, not wanting to chance hurting her, but her moans and gasps drove him.

Soon, the bed began banging against the wall, the beat increasing in tempo. Before long, Willow was writhing in ecstasy, bucking against him in a passionate frenzy.

All too soon it was over, and they were holding each other in blissful contentment.

"Oh my God," Willow murmured, snuggling up to Giles' side. "That was so…" She leaned up and kissed his lips, "Amazing."

He kissed her lips and began trailing kisses down her neck as his hands traveled over her. "So were you."

"I've never been so happy," Willow murmured, putting her arms around him and snuggling her face into the crook of his neck.

Giles ran his fingers through her hair, "I love you," he said quietly, just above a whisper. Almost immediately, he felt her entire body stiffen. Mentally cursing himself, he forced her to look at him. "Willow, I know he hurt you. I know you're probably scared of being hurt again, but I won't do what he did. I swear I would never hurt you." A tear fell from her eye and he kissed it away. "You don't need to say it back. I understand you need time. I just needed you to hear it." He paused and gently caressed the side of her face. "I love you, Willow… I think I always have."

She looked into his eyes, sorrow had filled her face, "I'm sorry, Giles… I wish I could say it back, but I'm not ready yet." She lowered her head, sadness and shame filling her.

Giles smiled gently down at her. "It's alright," he said, putting his fingers under her chin and lifting so she looked at him. He then kissed her gently on the lips. "Come on," he said, scooping her up into his arms and carrying her to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" she said, throwing her arms around his neck, surprised by his sudden movement.

"Well" he said with a grin, "Everyone's coming over later so we got to get cleaned up"

"Ohh…" Willow grinned and began to nibble at his ear. "Water play time."

A Couple Hours Later….

Buffy rang the bell for fifth time and began pounding on the door, causing her still tender ribs to ache.

Spike smirked, seeing her wince in pain. "You should be more careful, love. Don't want to be put back in the hospital again do we?" Spike had found a nice shady spot in the shadow of the wall.

Buffy threw him a dirty look, "Shut up Spike."

He just grinned at her, and could have sworn he seen her blush at that. 'Mus' be spendin' too much time with the bleedin' scoobies,' he thought to himself. 'Makin' my brains turn to mush.'

The door finally opened, revealing a rather unkempt Giles. Spike raised his scarred eyebrow. Not only was his hair wet, but it was also uncombed and the buttons on his shirt were done wrong.

"Uh… Hi Giles." Buffy said, a little confused. Giles was hardly ever caught un-presentable. "Go to bed late?" She checked her watch. "Normally you're completely ready by 6:30 and here it is almost 9:00 and you're just out of the shower?"

"By the way, you did a fabulous job on your buttons, Watcher." Spike smirked, knowing pretty much exactly what had been happening all morning and couldn't help but be amused.

"Well… I…" Giles took off his glasses and rubbed them.

"It's my fault." Willow said coming behind him, with a guilty look on his face. I broke his alarm clock last night and didn't tell him. So he had to rush to get ready."

Buffy raised an eyebrow, a habit she picked up from Spike, but didn't say anything. "Well, lets get going. We have research to do at the shop. Plus I need to stop back by my house; I left my cell at the house. Dusty here," she playfully pushed his shoulder, "irritated me until we left, making me forget it."

Giles raised an eyebrow at all their flirtatious behavior, wondering what was going on. Willow, however, could do nothing but smile. She was pleased with what was going on. Buffy and Spike deserved each other, they could make each other happy if they let it happen.

Just as they got into the Summer's house the phone began to ring. Buffy rushed to answer it before it stopped ringing. "Hello, this is Buffy… oh hey Cordy… what? No… you can't be serious." Buffy visibly paled and her eyes widened in fear. "Thanks for the warning… we'll keep our eyes out." She hung up the phone and faced the other three in the room. "Angeleous is back." Then she fainted.

Well… there you go. The fifth chapter is now complete. I hope you liked it, please leave me a review with you opinions and suggestions. Thanks. I'll try to get the next chapter up real soon;.


	6. Old Friend Comes Back To Play

I'm back, this time a lot sooner. I apologize for spelling Angelus wrong in the previous chapter.

I do not own Buffy or any of the characters

(((What happened Last time) Just as they got into the Summer's house the phone began to ring. Buffy rushed to answer it before it stopped ringing. "Hello, this is Buffy… oh hey Cordy… what? No… you can't be serious." Buffy visibly paled and her eyes widened in fear. "Thanks for the warning… we'll keep our eyes out." She hung up the phone and faced the other three in the room. "Angelus is back." Then she fainted.)) Memories had flooded through Buffy's mind, all the horrible things Angelus had done last time he had taken over came back. With it came the fear and terror.

Luckily, Spike caught her before she hit the floor. "Wake up, Pet," he said, brushing her hair from her face.

"But… last time Angel lost his soul, it was after…." Willow blushed at what she was trying to say, "but Buffy has been here the entire time…" the witches confusion was defiantly apparent.

A moan came from Buffy as her brief unconsciousness left her. "You alright, luv?" Spike asked, a small hint of genuine concern laced in his voice.

"Hu- what?" Then Buffy realized she was in his arms. At first she slightly relaxed, but no. Wait. This was Spike. Bad Buffy. No relaxing in the arms of the evil undead. He may be undead… but was he really evil anymore? She shook the disturbing thoughts from her head. They raised questions she wasn't ready to answer, and with them might things she's not ready to realize. She slapped at Spike. "Let me go, blood breath." She pushed away from him and stood on her own.

For a second, genuine hurt covered his handsome features before he quickly covered it with disdain. "Fine. Suit yourself, Slayer. Next time I'll just let you land on your pretty little head." He then shoved his hands in the pockets of his duster and leaned against the closest wall.

Buffy shrugged off the slight feeling of guilt. 'he was only trying to help,' said the increasingly annoying voice in her head. "What should we do Giles?"

"How do you mean?"

"Well… should we go after Angel- …Angelus, or wait for him to play games with us again?"

"What makes you think he'll come here?"

Buffy just looked at him, not even bothering to answer.

Giles stuttered, realizing that of course he's going to come here. He'll come to get revenge one Buffy, who made him feel human, and probably the one who gave his soul back to him. As that realization hit him he quickly looked at Willow. Her face was really pale, and her fright apparent. She was probably thinking along the same.

Giles took off his glasses and rubbed them. "I'm going to contact Wesley, see if he know anything about Angel's transformation or his whereabouts."

"Oh, I'm sorry Giles. I should've thought to ask about that," Buffy said, handing him the phone.

"It's alright,"

As Giles made the call, Buffy suddenly noticed how wigged out Willow was. "Hey, you ok Wills?"

"No, at least, I won't be. Buffy, Angelus killed my fish and tried to eat me just for being your friend… What is he gonna do now, when he knows I'm the one who restored his soul and ruined hi fun last time he was in town"

Buffy put her arms around her friend, "It's going to be ok."

"No it bloody well isn't."

"Spike!" She glared at him angrily"

"It's the bleeding truth, ducks."

Giles, who just got off the phone, joined the conversation. "I believe Spike's right, Buffy, as much as it pains me to say it. Angelus almost won last time, this time he'll be ready for you… and there will be no portal this time…" 'This time he won't come back', although it wasn't said, everyone knew that

After a pause of silence, Willow spoke up. "um…. Not that I want to burs anyone's bubble or anything… but why are we talking about killing him when we still have a chance of returning his soul?"

"Well, if the bleeding poof is going to keep losing his soul I think we bloody well just stake the bugger." He glanced at Buffy to see how she would react at what he said. The reaction he got wasn't what he expected. He expected her to be mad, to yell at him and tell him to shut up. The reaction she did have, however, was sadness. She just looked at him, pretty much on the verge of tears. Not just from his comment, but from everything else added to that. He almost felt guilty for saying it, but it was true… that's probably why she didn't get mad, because she knows it too. For some reason that seemed to make him feel worse. 'Wait… I'm feelin' bad for hurtin' the Slayer's feelin's … what sort of soulless big bad am I? …but that just it ain't it. I'm no big bad.' Then he shook of his melancholy and spoke, "but I guess your right, Red. It'd defiantly be better to try to get the poof back than fight 'im.

In a couple of minutes they got to the shop, which they found a mess. "Oh my God," Buffy murmured. "Dawn! Dawn where are you!" As she ran to look in the office, a minion came out; we'll call him Bob, and punched her in the face. "Slayer!" Then he kicked her in the stomach.

"Let me guess," Buffy said, getting to her feet, "Angel sent you."

"Angelus, Slayer," Bob threw another punch, but it went wide, "and he says you ain't gonna be doin' no magik on him" He punched her in the chest, in her left collarbone. " 'Specially if you want the kid back"

"Where's my sister, you piece of undead shit!" She kicked at his crotch but he caught her foot. There was a ferocious growl as Spike joined the fight. He grabbed Bob by his shirt and threw him against the wall. Then he grabbed him by the front of his shirt,

"Where's the Bit?" He shouted, in full game face. The rage coming from Spike almost made Bob cry for mercy, but of course, the Master wouldn't approve of that. Even if he wouldn't ever see her again anyway, he is not going to disappoint her. So instead of cringing, Bob's beaming smile met the furry of William the Bloody. "She's safe… for now anyway. Who knows when they're gonna get bored?"

"They! Who has my Bit? You better fuckin' tell me, you bloody piece of shit! Who has my Bit! Where the fuck is she?" He began banging Bob against the wall.

Then, Bob began to glow and odd orange color. "It's ok, Spike… I have him," Willow said, "he isn't getting away, and I defiantly have ways of making him tell us where Dawnie is." Spike glanced at Willow, and then punched Bob as hard as he could several times in the face. "Spike! We can't get info from him if he's unconscious." Spike reluctantly backed away from him.

After about half an hour of dealing with torture from the Wicca, Ripper, the Slayer, and, let's not forget, William the Blood, Bob was pretty much ready to talk. Angelus had Dawn at the old mansion, with his Master. His Master, he said, is the one who brought Angelus. However, no matter how much they tortured him, no matter how much pain he caused, he wouldn't tell them who his Master was.

Giles had just finished cleaning his glasses and returned them to their proper place. "Oh just dust the little bugger. I believe we've got all the information we're gonna get out of him."

"No matter what I tell you," Bob gasped through the pain, "My Master will be victorious. My Master will win!" Bob was gloating his Master's praises until his ashes finally settled on the floor of the Magik Box. Bob is no more.

Meanwhile, at the Mansion:

Angelus laughed, "Don't worry Dawnie," he said in mock comfort, "We're not going to hurt you… yet." He laughed as she cringed away from him. "No, we'll wait for your sister to come, then we'll do it in front of her!" He laughed as she begun to cry.

He turned from her and seen, standing in the doorway, his savior. He walked up and nuzzled the side of her face. "How…. Could I ever repay you?"

Dawn's eyes widened as she came into view.

The 'savior' growled at him playfully. "You just be a good Daddy, and we'll get our family back." Drusilla. She smiled evilly.

Well, that's it. I might be able to update again, but if I don't by the end of the week, don't' expect the next installment until Aug.


End file.
